Blood red
by ilanime
Summary: Everything is just as it was every day. But a visit to his neighbour awakes suspicions. Who is it she is hiding, and why hasn't anyone ever seen her son? Arthur is curious, and decides to take matters into his own hands! Will be M for upcoming chapters!
1. An uneasy feeling

Blood red, that was the only thing he could remember when he woke up. Every morning it was the same. He woke up with the strangest feeling that he was not alone, but he always was. The plain room would always be just as empty as when he went to sleep. Blood red, why did he think of that? Nothing in his room even had the colour! Arthur Kirkland groaned as he sat up when the alarm woke him up. It was the same today too. He would always look behind him if something was sleeping in the bed beside him, but he would always see his wall, just like yesterday. Arthur sat up in his bed, got ready and went for school.

Why was it that he always got the strangest feeling that he was being watched? Even as a child Arthur refused to walk in his street alone. So everyone just thought he was people shy, but that had never been the case. Arthur liked to talk to people. He glanced at the neighbours house. He had only met the caring Mrs. Jones once. Everyone knew that she had a son, but no one had ever met him.

The school and the rest of the day went on as normal. But every time Arthur even dozed off he could only get one picture in his head. Blood red, something blood red. He shook his head, what the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he was going insane?

That night his parents went out, which was ok for him since he had to study for a test. Arthur fell asleep on the couch after a couple of hours. He could hear something, calling his name? He could feel something run up his chest, he could feel something on the crook of his neck. He groaned slightly and his eyes opened just barely. He could see blond hair...and blood red.

He woke up with a shock, wait. Didn't he fall asleep on the bed? He frowned deeply and looked around in a hurry. Why was he in his room, and in his bed?! He jumped up from his bed and ran down. His parents hadn't come home yet. And being weak was in the genes, so he knew none of them had carried him up.

Arthur had never been scared to be home alone, but God, now he was! He couldn't stand the thought that someone had been in the house with him and might have carried him up to his room. He needed someone!

In almost a panic Arthur ran over to the neighbour house, the house of Mrs. Jones. He knocked on the door until it finally opened and he could see the beautiful Mrs. Jones. Her beautiful short blond and curly hair. She looked like she woke up so early in the morning just to get herself looking pretty. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked in a hurry. Mrs. Jones didn't say anything, she just opened the door and let him in.

It was so strange there in the house. It was empty, but, well not, empty. She had furniture, but he couldn't see a photo of family or anything personal. He sat down on the couch. Mrs. Jones almost looked like the wives one would see in the 50's movies. Always so stunning and calm. "What is it?" She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. How was Arthur going to explain this? "W-well I...mom and dad left tonight, and when I woke up I had this horrible feeling" Mrs. Jones' look turned from a neutral one to one of concern. "Oh, why were you so concerned? I thought your parents travelled a lot." Arthur shook his head. "They do. It's just today...well I woke up in my bed, and I know I fell asleep on my couch. I think someone was in my house"

Mrs. Jones stood up quickly. Like a bolt of electricity that went through her and shocked her. "That is terrible." She said in an almost eerie calm tone. "If you could please just excuse me for a second" It sounded almost like a robot. She walked upstairs and everything because so quiet. All he could hear were the steps of her high heels. Curiosity took over Arthur as he quietly walked over to the beginning of the staircase. He heard talking, whispering. Why were they whispering "You fool" He could hear Mrs. Jones whisper in an angry tone. "It wasn't like I could resist" That voice was darker, a man. Perhaps Mrs. Jones' son? But what were they talking about? "He knows someone was in his house, you really need to be more careful" "Don't worry, he didn't see me"

Arthur ran back again as he heard the high heels approach him again. "Terribly sorry about that. I forgot something upstairs. Y-yes you thought someone was in your house. Maybe you sleepwalked." She smiled so sweetly. Yet, Arthur felt more disturbed now than ever. Who did she just talk to, and what were they talking about?


	2. an unwanted guest

Arthur came back home with even more questions now than ever. Why did he get the feeling the Jones family was hiding? He needed answers. When the blond was back in his house everything was back to normal. There was no feeling that someone was in there with him. Maybe they were haunted, and needed a priest? But he couldn't stop thinking that the Jones' family was involved. Maybe they saw someone come in and didn't tell Arthur? He grew more and more curious each second. He paced around the house the entire day trying to figure out what to do. Then he remembered, Mrs. Jones works night shifts! So now he could just take a quick look in and see if everything was normal.

That night at precisely 21:00 Mrs. Jones black car drove out of their garage and of to work. Now he had the chance, this might be the only time he had the guts to do something so terribly risky. Arthur walked silently over to the abandoned house. It came as a surprise to him when the door wasn't even locked! The house was even more disturbing inside now. The classic paintings looked freaky and terrifying. Good thing he was alone. Or so he thought.

A sound came from upstairs and made the smaller man jump in surprise, was he alone? Oh no, he had completely forgotten about her son! But, if she had a son, why hadn't anyone ever seen him? Maybe she was lying? Arthur felt drawn to whatever he heard up there. The sounds, what if it really was a person? Then he might be in _huge_ person for breaking and entering. Arthur almost held his breath as he walked up. He could feel his heart and pulse rise so much he wanted to hold his hands to his ears. Maybe they could hear it to? '_no way_' he had to remind himself of constantly. No human could do that.

The hallway upstairs was even more eerie than downstairs. Why didn't he just walk downstairs and go out? Because he felt something draw him in. It was cold up there, like even the cold was warning him that he should not go in there. But Arthur still did. Arthur still walked forward until he came to the final door. It was a bigger one, the wood was thicker. He could just tell by the appearance of it. Arthur took a small step in after he opened the door with a loud creak.

It was so dark in the room. The only window was covered by black curtains, blocking all sunlight that wanted to come in. Arthur felt a chill run down his spine. It was alright, he was alone. Or so he thought. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain to his back. Everything went fuzzy, and he blacked out. The last thing he could see was blood red.

_''what have you done?" _He could hear an angry Mrs. Jones almost screaming at someone. _"It's not my fault! He came in here. What was I supposed to do?" "Hide!"_ The arguing continued for several minutes until Arthur finally groaned. Mrs. Jones had hushed whoever she was talking to and sent them away. When the boy finally opened his eyes the first thing he could see was the beautiful sky blue eyes of Mrs. Jones.

She was smiling just as sweetly as she had the last time he came there. What in the world was this woman hiding?

Arthur sat up in the couch. A deep frown and a gush of disgust and fear rushed over him. He was in his couch, in his house. No, he had been in Mrs. Jones' house when someone knocked him over. He could still feel the throbbing pain in his head and back. Was something broken? "Don't move too much" Mrs. Jones said with a velvet soft voice. "You fell from your staircase, and dislocated your shoulder." Arthur could do nothing but to look at her with disbelief. She was lying, he could see. That sweet mask was just there to hide the terrible truth, a truth no one would be able to handle in her opinion should they find out. He said nothing though. For all those years whoever had been in his room had been there every night, why not now? What would stop him from appearing tonight? He had a plan. Tonight he would figure out the truth, even if he got hurt again. The day went so slowly. He could almost feel Mrs. Jones look at him from the other house, watching him. Making sure he didn't do anything to find out her secret. And he didn't do anything to find out her secret, yet. His parents didn't come home, they got another job in another country and had to be there for a good while. But they knew Arthur could manage. Their son always managed to be on his own.

That night Arthur had everything ready. Even though he meant superstitions were nothing but fairy tale put into peoples heads to scare them. Yet, Arthur found weapons to protect him from just that, the supernatural. A silver dagger and holy water. Thank God his friends believed in such things and gladly borrowed Arthur their precious belongings hoping he was now also a believer. Of course he didn't believe, he was Arthur Kirkland. He fell asleep on his bed with his sheets tightly tucked around him. Of course he didn't actually _sleep. _He just pretended to, and hoped it would work, and it did. At almost midnight he shuddered and trembled as he heard his door opened slowly, with an eerie loud creek. And heavy, slow footsteps coming closer, and closer to him. Why did everything seem so cold? It was as if this person carried with him nothing but cold air. Like an alarm for other people to know he wasn't anyone to be around. He could feel something on his shoulder, like a cold hand. It slowly dragged down his sheets, but just enough so he could see Arthur's 'sleeping' face. It was at that moment Arthur's eye's shut open, he turned around and wildly tossed the holy water around. Hoping to hit someone in the pitch darkness that they were in. He heard screaming, loud as well. He thought it was because the man was shocked. But that wasn't the case. It was the screaming of someone in severe and serious pain. Arthur took on the light on his night stand and gasped in shock. There was a man there. His clothes were perfectly normal, so was most of his appearance. The locks of hair covered most of his face as he sat down in pain. The water had hit him, and whatever that water was made out it worked well. Maybe a bit too well in his opinion. Arthur could see how the flesh was starting to get redder, as if it was burning. And then the man looked up. And Arthur saw, blood red.


End file.
